


Stay Strong

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fandom cheer up, Gen, love letter to the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and, in the glow of the computer screen, there is hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Strong

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been planning this for some days. Wondering how on earth I could write something to try to possibly give the Fandom hope, to cheer them up. I know sometimes fanfiction isn't the answer but I guess I just didn't want to sit here wondering what to do. I wanted to create a fic where the overall message was "we will stick together, we are a unit and we can get over this" and this is what I've hopefully created. This is for the fans. This is my message to you, that we will be okay. WE ARE A UNIT.

It is late. Around 3:30 in the morning. Jeremy is awake. 

It is simply impossible to sleep. Thoughts about the media storm he's created and the future of Top Gear flood his mind. He doesn't know what to do. It feels like the end, he's fucked up far too many times now, why would they give him another chance? 

He's in the kitchen, making his second cup of tea when his phone buzzes. He picks it up and struggles to read the text on the glowing screen. It's from Richard.

**Jez, I know it's late but please check Twitter, you need to see this -RH**

Confused, he makes his way with his tea to the computer room. The computer is on standby and he pushes the button to turn it on and he sits in his well worn chair, sighing. As the screen loads, he prepares himself for the worst. The media aren't exactly the most friendly of people and he is sure that he's about to see more hatred to fuel the fire. 

He clicks on Twitter and logs on. What he sees surprises him. 

Against so many mentions calling him all of the names under the sun, there are other mentions. Messages of support. From all over the world. The hashtag #BringBackClarkson is number 1 trending and when he clicks on it he sees so many positive messages. 

_#BringBackClarkson because Top Gear has made me smile when nothing else could._

_#BringBackClarkson Because Top Gear would never be the same without Jezza or Hamster or Captain Slow._

_#BringBackClarkson Because Top Gear saved me from depression and gave me light._

_#BringBackClarkson Because the TG3 are a unit. No matter what._  

_#BringBackClarkson Because no matter what he's done. It wouldn't be the same without him. #TeamJezza_

There were other stories, loads of them. Stories of how much Top Gear meant to people, how much people loved the presenters, how they believed in Jeremy. There was even a petition to bring him back to the show, signed by millions of people. For all the bad, the good outweighed it and it brought tears to his eyes as he read through each and every single message. 

It was obvious that Top Gear meant a lot to so many people. He had had no idea the effect the show had on people. He was surprised that cocking about meant so much.

He continued reading for some time, reading the messages of hope and love and banding together, and it gave him hope. It gave him what he needed to believe everything would be okay again.

He removes himself from the computer, wipes his eyes, then gets out his phone and sends a group text to James and Richard.

**I can't believe the amount of support we have. I truly think we can get through this. -JC**

**What did I tell ya, mate? We're a unit. We're with you till the end of the line -RH**

**Yeah, what Richard said, we're here for you. We can get through this, as a team. You've been a knob, Clarkson, but you're our friend and we'll help as much as we can. And so will the fans. -JM**

Jeremy puts the phone down, suddenly overcome with emotion. He'd been an idiot, the press were like a pack of hungry wolves, fighting each other to tear him limb from limb and the future looked bleak. But he had the support of his friends and millions upon millions of fans. And it gave him hope that they could fight the wolf pack, weather the storm. As they were a unit and they were unstoppable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I was going to use real tweets but then made ones up based on bits and bobs of people's real TG stories.


End file.
